rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Once-ler
The Once-ler is an old man who recounts how his discovery of the Truffula forest as a younger boy led to its depletion. Appearance In the original book and 1972 special, the Once-Ler's appearance is never really seen, except for his arms and hands. His skin, or clothes seeing as it is never portrayed, are green. In the 2012 film, He is depicted as a tall, human male with short black hair, light blue eyes and fair skin. During the beginning of the movie, he wears a gray fedora, a gray vest, a long sleeved, white shirt; gray striped pants, and dark gray shoes. Additionally, he wears green gardening gloves. Continuing through the story, his outfit switches to a black top hat with a green stripe, a long, green tailcoat (lighter green stripes on it), black pants, long green gloves, and as an accessory, simple sun glasses. He has a gold chain hanging from his coat to his pants, a black and green striped tie, a small Truffula tree-shaped flower in the collar of his coat, and black dress shoes. Personality Though not a bad person, the Once-ler is a clearly-misguided dreamer with aspirations of fame and success. This is clearly an accessory to peer pressure put on by his family, his mother giving clear favoritism to her children depending on their success. He was willing to compromise with the Lorax and keep the trees from destruction, but the impatience brought on by his product led to mass industrialization, the wealth going to his head and forsaking the Lorax, vowing that nothing will stand in his way, only to regret his actions immediatly when the last tree falls. Decades later, the once great Once-ler was left on his own in the polluted wasteland as an eccentric hermit, having booby-trapped his property and left alone with his thoughts. He's willing to speak with anybody about the events that led to the wasteland and will give the last Truffula seed to anyone willing to hear the whole story. By the end of the film, he takes care of truffle saplings in his front yard, having made peace with the Lorax. Powers and Abilities Though the Once-ler lacks any exceptional or magical abilities, he does show a clever intuativeness and inventive skills. He has shown skills in knitting, playing the electric guitar, singing, carpentry and can invent a modicum of contraptions for both assembly and security for his house. The Once-ler is also shown to have above average strength and endurance, as he was able to lift a fallen tree without any help and drag it over to his tent. In a deleted storyboard from the Lorax, it is shown that he is also able to drag a wagon full of supplies across long distances alone. The Once-ler is also shown to be quite flexible and fast throughout the course of the film. In addition, the Once-ler also has above average stamina, as he was able to survive for many decades out in a smoggy, dead environment, where the Truffula forest once stood. Some fans believe that this is the result of the Lorax's curse at the beginning of the film. Also, the Once-ler is shown to be able to use an axe without any difficulty when chopping down the Truffula Trees. Role in the Crossover The Once-ler's role in the fandom in very minimum at best, often left as a side-character. Many stories ([[Arcade AU|like in the game Sugar Rush]]) like to use him as the antagonist in one way or another (dressed in his green-mogul outfit and the commonly fan-given title of "Greed-ler" for this purpose). The most common scenarios fans use for the Once-ler is usually as a spirit closely associated with the Lorax or as a love interest for Mavis Dracula (Mavler). Relationships To see The Once-ler's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see The Once-ler's pairings, click here. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Lorax Characters Category:The Lorax Category:Former Antagonists